como soy un solitario la ayudare a no serlo
by Sam la albina
Summary: luego del incidente del festival Hachiman recibió acoso por el alumnado de Sobu, al enterare sus padres decidieron cambiarlo de preparatoria para que parara esta situación, pero el tendrá una petición que cumplir y también conocerá a alguien solitario igual que el, esta es una historia de amistad y comprensión.
1. capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

"Ya que soy un solitario me cambiare de preparatoria"

Ha pasado 1 mes desde que le dije a la verdad a alguien que no quería oírla y por consecuencia ahora recibo acoso de todas partes, Yukinoshita y Yuigahama es obvio que no moverían ni un dedo para ayudarme pues una está en otra clase y la otra está tratando de no perder su amistad con esos falsos de atrás, eso sí gracias a que ayude durante el festival deportivo me gane la confianza de Shiromeguri-Sempai y ella junto con Sensei han tratado de aminorar esta demostración de odio hacia mi persona, pero realmente todo resulta inútil, no es como que me importe realmente siempre fui de los que molestaban por su apariencia así que estoy acostumbrado, pero debo admitir que el dejarme un florero todos los días en mi escritorio y chinches en mis zapatos es realmente molesto, bueno no han recurrido al contacto físico así que no puedo denunciarlos ni nada por el estilo además "es mejor ser odiado por lo que eres que ser amado por lo que no".

-Hikigaya lee la siguiente parte-Sensei… ¿por qué hace esto sí sabe en la situación en la que estoy?, bueno eso y que mientras pensaba perdí la página en la que estábamos ¿mejor dicho que libro era?

-ha...-diantres sé qué al no decir nada acabare con un serio dolor en mi abdomen-tsk!-diantres lo único que me queda por hacer es ocupar una de mis 108 habilidades especiales, aunque esta no la he probado en clase, rápidamente me levanto con mi libro recién abierto y haciendo mi mejor actuación se me "resbalo" dándome todo el derecho a preguntar la página. Bueno luego de esa clase recibí lo que merecía de parte de la dama de acero, pero al parecer esta vez no fue tan fuerte como otras veces, tal vez me lo esté imaginando.

-debemos hablar-bueno esas palabras creo que me dan la razón para sospechar de ese golpe tan débil-resulta que tus padres estuvieron aquí ayer junto a tu hermana y es obvio que están sorprendidos acerca de esto-ella me enseño una nota que estaba arrugada con insultos hacia mi persona-y bueno yo y Meguri tratamos de calmarlos pero han decidido algo que posiblemente no te han comentado, seguramente por todo el trámite que están haciendo.

-creo que se para dónde va esto, pero ¿de dónde sacaron esto mis padres?-sin duda esta nota no la había visto antes.

-bueno al parecer tu hermana lo encontró afuera de tu casa pegado a la puerta y luego se lo enseño a tus padres, realmente tu hermana se preocupa por ti, ahora quiero que hagas una cosa Hikigaya ve y quiero que te despidas mientras tanto de todos tus compañeros bueno al menos a los cuales no quieres verlos quemarse vivos- ciertamente se de quien despedirme pero nadie dijo que esto sería fácil, bueno de echo lo es simplemente hay que decir "adiós fue un gusto conocerlas, sé que no somos amigos ni nada por el estilo pero es una muestra de respeto hacia este club"

-Hikki llegas tarde, ¿Sensei te golpeo muy fuerte por lo que paso en clase?-esta Yuigahama y sus comentarios, bueno creo que extrañare ese molesta confianza que me dio cuando llego al club.

-veo que como siempre terminas herido por tu propia mano Hikigaya… ¿Qué te pasa? Veo que lo muerto de tus ojos subió un nuevo nivel, por fin te diste cuenta de lo horrible de tu existencia o algo por el estilo-claramente no extrañare esa lengua tan filosa de esta señorita perfecta, bueno al menos se me hará mas fácil despedirme de ella, pues como ella dijo que le era imposible volverse amigo de alguien como yo.

-tengo algo que decirles-maldita sea ya se me creo un nudo en la garganta, daría todo el MAX COFFE del mundo para evitar decir lo que diré-abandono el club-la cara de Yukinoshita estaba inexpresiva como siempre si pudiera decir lo mismo de mi compañera Yuigahama.

-¡¿Por qué Hikki?!-era exactamente lo que quería evitar digamos que aprecio bastante mi sistema auditivo y esto sinceramente no es de mucha ayuda.

-ciertamente es raro de ti rendirte en la apuesta que hicimos cuando te uniste, ¿acaso te dio miedo perder justamente y decidiste desertar?

-no quería decir la razón pero por tienes razón parece como si estuviera huyendo, me cambiaran de preparatoria-bueno decir que no cambio su expresión esta de mas, sin duda esto me hace más fácil hablar pues me recuerda que con esta mujer nunca tuve y nunca tendré ninguna relación y esforzarse por ella es una pérdida de tiempo-realmente son las únicas a las que les diré personalmente pues Sensei y Shiromeguri-Sempai estuvieron hablando con mis padres, realmente solo quería despedirme como una cortesía y que no fue un desagrado congeniar con ustedes-Yuigahama ya estaba lagrimeando, bueno lo esperaba de ella al igual que esperaba la indiferencia de Yukinoshita.

-tus razones son flojas, parece que te has rendido y dejado llevar por el rio de la mediocridad, bueno tal vez ya estabas en el desde el principio-tal vez sea mi imaginación pero vi que sus manos estaban temblando.

-Yukinon, no seas así con Hikki era obvio que sus padres se enterarían del acoso que ha recibido-realmente no quiero que me defienda es verdad, me estoy rindiendo ante la decisión de mis padres.

-está bien-al parecer Yukinoshita se ha calmado ellas realmente se entienden, a su manera-pero aun así una promesa es una promesa, Hikigaya tal y como dijo Sensei me debes un deseo.

-si lo acepto perdí, termina con esto rápido para poder marcharme-no quiero escuchar lo que salga de esa boca tan mortal, pero una apuesta se debe pagar.

-quiero que continúes con el club de voluntarios en la preparatoria a la que vallas-y esas palabras me ataron de nuevo al club de voluntarios, ¿no podía simplemente pedir un deseo más normal?

-¿He?...

Fin capítulo 1

Bueno hasta acá este capítulo sé que es muy corto y que Tomoko no apareció pero es que debo leer que fue de ella en su segundo año hasta justo después de verano, pues allí termina la 1ra temporada de Oregairu, eso significa que tendré que leerme el manga de Watamote, hasta entonces un saludo a los usuarios;

Devidfenrir (me gustan sus historias, además tubo la buena disposición de ayudarme)

SamaelEligius0 (espero que lo puedas leer)

¿Alguna queja? Háganmela saber. Pues Hikki podría salir fuera de personaje, pero el cambio en la personalidad del personaje de Hachiman es más grande en la segunda temporada pero esto empezó en el capítulo 12 (S1) pues en mi opinión fue el punto de quiebre, desde ese punto tanto el como los demás personajes empezaron a cambiar, por eso escojo este punto de la historia para sacar a Hikki del club de voluntarios y llevarlo a otra preparatoria.

Nos vemos adiós.

Próximo capítulo; "ya que soy impopular seré voluntaria"


	2. capitulo 2

Personajes y universo de;

Nico Tanigawa y Wataru Watari

CAPITULO 2

"Ya que no soy popular seré voluntaria (1ra parte)"

Despedida esa palabra nunca me causo nada, cuando Salí de primaria y secundaria siempre lo hacía con la idea en mente "a ellos nunca los volverás a ver"… pero a ahora lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en "cuanto tiempo pasara hasta que volvamos a vernos", no quiero admitir que no me puse melancólico en mi último día que pase con mis compañeras de club, pero yo me prometí nunca mostrar mi lado "sensible" si se le pudiera llamar así era únicamente apego, es lo mismo cuando tienes una mascota o incluso cuando creas un personaje te duele intentar olvidarlo, y aquí estoy viendo cómo se despiden de mi todas aquellas personas que nunca me digne en conocer, tal vez no quería entrometerme en sus estupideces y acabar igual que ellos pero aun así tal vez me estaba auto-convenciendo de que estaba bien solo, Hikigaya Hachiman el solitario no es que quisiera que me etiquetaran así los demás de echo decidí el primer día de preparatoria cambiar mi personalidad, no me resulto tan bien el plan al parecer, pues me arroyaron, Pero eso es irrelevante ahora que me encuentro en la estación que me llevara a mi nueva vida.

-hijo espero que cambies tu actitud… recuerda que de todas formas tienes que convivir con gente que no querrás y ellos no te querrán a ti, es la ley de la vida-viejo no tienes que repetirme lo que ya se y aunque lo sepa de que me ayuda.

-mhn-solo asentí no quiero discutir más con mi padre.

-Onii-chan-por favor no empieces a llorar que tu Onii-chan no soportara eso-intenta no quemar la cocina cuando estés allí, iré a visitarte constantemente así que tenme un regalo para cuando valla.

-…-joder como mi hermanita puede ser tan inconsciente, bueno puede ser peor ella podría estar llorando-ok… pero nada caro.

-Hikigaya quiero pedirte perdón por parte de todos, no ayudamos en nada para evitar el acoso que te provocaron, pero…-dios debo interrumpirlo antes de que vomite por su hipocresía.

-Hayama ambos sabemos que eso era algo que yo me acaree tu no tenías nada que ver con ello, pero de todas formas gr..rac..ias -MALDITA SEA ¿por qué arrastro mi orgullo tan bajo como para darle las gracias a tal sujeto?, aparte de eso no me sonrías como si fuéramos amigos.

-OE hikitani-kun procura no lastimar a ninguna chica de nuevo a donde va...-gracias por callarlo abecés no soporte a ese sujeto cuando empieza a hablar, además ¿a quién le dices hikitani? Y más importante ¿enserio tenía que venir todo el grupo de Hayama?

-oye Yuigahama, _¿por qué los llamaste?_ –realmente me irrita que ellos estén aquí.

- _ellos vinieron para… apoyarte claro-¿_ seguro que no vinieron por ti?

-Hikigaya espero que no les causes problemas a mis colegas allá, bueno aunque la preparatoria Makuhari Shuuei casi nunca tienen problemas, tal vez te quedes sin trabajo en tu club, sea como sea cuídate.

-si Sensei-esto se está demorando más de lo que esperaba ¿Quién sigue ahora?

-¡HACHIMAN espero que tu ida a la ciudad de los reyes no te corrompa en tu camino hacia la iluminación ancestral de los!…-¡vasta no quiero oír más!

-ya, ya, ya te traeré algo de Akiba ¿puedes dejar de decir esas cosas?-bien se calló pero empezó a llorar bueno a él lo echare de menos, no tendré un ejemplo de que hay personas peores que yo.

-Hachiman espero que podamos hablar por correo electrónico después, así seguiremos siendo amigos-bueno abecés dios decide compensarme con algo bueno al menos, claro que seguiremos siendo amigos Totsuka.

-yo también quisiera mantenerme en contacto Hikigaya-kun-bueno Shiromeguri-Sempai me esperaba que quisiera seguir en contacto, después de todo ella se siente responsable por haber aceptado la manera de hacer las cosas de Sagami, bueno nadie hiso nada para detenerla yo solo expuse la verdad.

-claro Totsuka, igualmente Sempai, cuento con ustedes-esta vez no miento los voy a extrañar a estos 2 a uno por no tener mi dosis de dulzura de cada mañana y a Sempai por tratar de ayudarme sin importarle lo que piensen de ella.

-hijo ya están listos para partir-mi madre como siempre tan oportuna no ves que estoy teniendo mi último momento de Totsuka, bueno aun me quedan 2 por despedirme.

-creo que este es el adiós… gracias Yuigahama, Yukinoshita… realmente fue un gusto conocerlas-espera esas lagrimas son mías, ¿he? En qué momento empecé a llorar a pesar de que dije que solo era apego-y-yo realmente estoy agradecido con ustedes…

-cállate hikigermen-¿Por qué Yukinoshita me está abrasando? ¿Por qué duele tanto que lo haga? ¿Por qué quiero que este momento no termine?

-es verdad, no nos debes ninguna explicación Hikki, tu eres amable y por eso estas aquí eres el mejor de los héroes-cualquier hombre se sentiría el más afortunado de la tierra al tener a 2 lindas chicas abrasándolo, ¿pero por qué me siento tan vacío?

(Yukinoshita/Yuigahama)-gracias Hachiman, por permitirnos conocerte.

No sé cómo sucedió pero ya estaba dentro del tren, creo que hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba tan amargamente se siente frio y solo… ¿Por qué tubo que suceder esto?...

2 días después (martes)

Bien Hikigaya-kun si quieres puedes presentarte tu o yo te presentare al grupo-esta profesora parece que se preocupan por sus estudiantes, eso o solo hace muy bien su trabajo. Salón 2-4 ¿aquí es donde pasare lo que queda de año?

-descuide me presentare adecuadamente, avíseme cuando tenga que pasar-la profesora asintió y entro al aula dejando la puerta abierta para que vea cuando me llame, y aquí voy.

-por favor preséntate.

-gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Hikigaya Hachiman tengo 17 años y vengo de la preparatoria Sobu en Chiba, gracias por su atención.

-gracias Hikigaya puedes sentarte atrás a la derecha-al parecer pusieron un nuevo pupitre en ese lugar, bueno al menos podré continuar con mi rutina de solitario… NO debo cumplir esa promesa, bueno además hay un 50% de que me digan que no necesitan ese club, así que si no resulta puedo relajarme, no es mi culpa. Y así nos saltamos a la hora de almuerzo y el enjambre se dirigió a ver al nuevo, para que gastar tiempo diciendo lo que me dijeron era exactamente la misma basura de siempre, ¿te gusta algún equipo de baseball?, ¿ves o has visto esta serie?, ¿te gusta esta clase de comida? entre otras preguntas, bueno cuando respondí a sus preguntas pude comer tranquilo y rápidamente dirigirme a la sala de profesores, allí estaba mi nueva profesora-¿necesitas algo Hikigaya-kun?

-de echo si me gustaría pedirle el formulario para crear un club.

-eso es inusual pensé que pertenecías a eso que están en el club de regreso a casa, pero me gustaría escuchar cuál es tu idea para un club.

-un club de voluntarios-¿cómo me lo presento Yukinoshita? ¡Ha si!-hay quienes, por bondad de sus corazones ayudan a quienes están en necesidad y la sociedad les pide voluntarios por eso planeo extenderles la mano a quien pida ayuda-ugg eso no sonó para nada mío.

-no sabía que eras poeta, ahora dime ¿por qué quieres hacer este club?

-quiero ayudar porque a mí me ayudaron-no del todo pero debo decir que Hikigaya de principios de año y no es el mismo.

-… me parece bien, pero quiero que ayudes a alguien primero, yo no he podido ayudarla y creo que tu si podrías si te lo propones ayúdala a no ser solitaria, ¿estas bien con esta clase de tarea?

-… si, ¿de quién estamos hablando?

-quiero que lo descubras tú, observa y ayúdala, si logras que al menos se haga amiga tuya permitiré ese club que quieres crear.

-me parece Sensei, ahora con su permiso debo ayudar a alguien-bueno no tenía ganas de ayudar a nadie, pero tal vez sean las melosas palabras de Yukinoshita o simplemente porque quiero que ella no sea una solitaria como yo.

FIN CAPITULO 2 (PARTE 1 DE 2)

Una disculpa a los seguidores de mis otros proyectos pero este Fic me resulta más fácil actualizarlo, no quiero decir que no he avanzado en los otros (pues ya tengo una idea clara del próximo capítulo de "un misterio artístico" y estará para el próximo mes (tal vez… es mi culpa, no tengo una mente tan buena para los thrillers).

Como verán referencie a varias partes del anime, espero que este capítulo venga cargado de fells que faltaron en el otro capítulo, pues es verdad que estuvieron muy frías, espero que no se me allá ido de las manos la personalidad de cada personaje de nuevo pero esta es mi percepción de cada uno de ellos,

Saludos a los usuarios:

SamaelEligius0: gracias, espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo.

DemianSparda: aquí esta.

shion230: gracias por tu ayuda.

Sin nada más que decir me despido. 切にお願い申し上げます


	3. capitulo 3

Personajes y universo de;

Nico Tanigawa y Wataru Watari

CAPITULO 3

"Ya que no soy popular seré voluntaria (2da parte)"

Pov Tomoko;

Hoy me levante bastante cansada la verdad, a pesar que haya sido lunes ayer esos juegos no se terminan solos, por lo hoy no me preocupare de intentar hablar con alguien, además en lo que va del año he podido avanzar y hablar con diferentes personas… como… mi compañera de asiento y… ese chico que se fue de 3er año (espera eso fue el año pasado) esa cuatro ojos no cuenta, joder mi humor empeora a cada minuto, ¿para que me esfuerzo después de todo? ¿Acaso ya no lo intente todo? No tiene caso he nacido para quedarme sola trabajando para una empresa que despiden a los de mi tipo para luego morir, ya ni siquiera sé por qué empecé a pensar en estas cosas, me concentraré en prestar el mínimo de atención a la clase para luego irme a casa y volver a mi rutina otra vez mañana.

Ahora que me fijo en la sala parece que pusieron un asiento atrás mío y la profe ha estado afuera unos segundos demás, es obvio lo que va a pasar van a introducir a un nuevo personaje al manga, espera principalmente ¿por qué no estoy dibujada en una viñeta?, espera ¿esto es un Fic?, ¿quien querría leer algo que tenga que ver conmigo?… espera ¿que soy la porta?, entonces quiero un súperpoder para… ¿ha? ¿Qué no tenemos presupuesto suficiente?, que escusa más chafa es obvio que "tu" maldito pervertido que ocupa un nombre de mujer estas intentando excusarte de no actualizar los otros fanfic que tienes en desarrollo ¿verdad?, además ¿crees que alguien va querer ayudarte si siempre andas disculpándote?… ¿Qué?... ¿no quieres que rompa la 4arta pared? Lástima mis Povs van a ser así, aparte de eso quiero que respetes mi personalidad que los otros capítulos no lo has hecho tan bien, ok estamos bien, continuo con la narrativa.

La profe entro y dio la típica introducción que se le da a un nuevo alumno e invito a entrar a susodicho.

-por favor preséntate.

-gusto en conocerlos, me llamo Hikigaya Hachiman tengo 17 años y vengo de la preparatoria Sobu en Chiba, gracias por su atención-el chico nuevo me recordó a Tomoki con un aire del protagonista de Hyouka, aparte de eso parece no estar interesado realmente en la clase.

-gracias Hikigaya puedes sentarte atrás a la derecha- y como predije o mejor dicho deduje el chico nuevo se sentó atrás mío, pude sentir varias miradas dirigiéndose a esta zona de la sala, en los 2 recesos antes del almuerzo el desapareció dejando la sala, por lo que muchos compañeros curiosos no pudieran presentársele pero al llegar la hora de almorzar mientras yo salía para almorzar en un sitio más vacío vi como lo acorralaron, mi almuerzo estuvo tranquilo decidí comer aislada pues como dije no estoy de humor hoy, tal vez falta de inspiración o falta de propósito, no es mala idea pensar en cosas deprimentes cuando estas solo, es como dejar a un suicida con un chuchillo en un precipicio, pero pensándolo bien nunca pensé en cuál es mi propósito si se lo pregunto a mi hermano seguramente me dirá que es dar vergüenza ajena y si se lo pregunto a mi madre me dirá que no piense en esas cosas, porque realmente lo único por lo que destaco es por… humm… ¿juego videojuegos? espera eso ya lo hacen millones de personas y tal vez como siempre un coreano lo hace mejor que yo, tal vez es cierto y realmente no tengo utilidad y mi único propósito es causar vergüenza ajena, tal vez deba pensar en otra cosa, mejor iré a decirle a la profe que no me siento muy bien que digamos y me iré a casa temprano, tomando mis cosas me dirijo a la sala de profesores y escucho unas voces dentro de aquel lugar.

-¿necesitas algo Hikigaya-kun?-puedo reconocer esa vos por la de Sensei y es obvio que habla con el chico nuevo.

-de echo si me gustaría pedirle el formulario para crear un club-¿un club? wow este tipo se tira a la segura el primer día, digo; tener un club no es algo que no se me allá ocurrido antes, tener un espacio vacío para comer y pasar el rato sin tener que ir a casa suena terriblemente tentador, pero ¿Qué tipo de club quiere este Hikigaya?

-eso es inusual pensé que pertenecías a esos que están en el club de regreso a casa, pero me gustaría escuchar cuál es tu idea para un club.

-un club de voluntarios-¿Qué demonios es cosa?- hay quienes, por bondad de sus corazones ayudan a quienes están en necesidad y la sociedad les pide voluntarios por eso planeo extenderles la mano a quien pida ayuda-realmente es lo más cursi que he escuchado incluso me causo más vergüenza que cuando me vi al espejo aquella ves y eso es decir mucho.

-no sabía que eras poeta, ahora dime ¿por qué quieres hacer este club?

-quiero ayudar porque a mí me ayudaron-wow de repente me dan ganas de ver de qué se trata su anime, novela o manga del que haya salido… ¿Qué no lo vea por qué no tiene continuación aun? ¿Termina mal acaso? ¿Muy abierto? ¿Más que Sakurasao?... entonces no hay problema lo veré después de este capítulo.

-… me parece bien, pero quiero que ayudes a alguien primero, yo no he podido ayudarla y creo que tu si podrías si te lo propones, ayúdala a no ser solitaria, ¿estás bien con esta clase de tarea?-esa mujer, ahora entiendo cómo nos vinculamos en este Fic, además las "ayudas" de la profe siempre me dejan con ganas de destruirme a mí misma.

-… si, ¿de quién estamos hablando?- joder si supieran que estoy detrás de la puerta se sorprenderían ambos.

-quiero que lo descubras tú, observa y ayúdala, si logras que al menos se haga amiga tuya permitiré ese club que quieres crear- ¿que acaso soy un simple objeto? Bueno no me importaría volverme amiga de alguien así, como dije ya me recuerda a Tomoki y tal vez pueda entablar una conversación con el sin tartamudear tanto.

-me parece Sensei, ahora con su permiso debo ayudar a alguien-joder no trates de parecer cool con esa frase como intentando cerrar el capítulo de un anime, cuando salió de la sala nos topamos e hicimos contacto visual, tal vez suene raro viniendo de mi pero no me sentí nerviosa.

-h-hola, tu eres el nuevo alumno ¿verdad? m-mucho gusto soy Tomoko Kuroki-creo que estoy teniendo un progreso aquí.

-igualmente, tu eres la que se sienta adelante mío ¿verdad?-OwO ¡se fijó en mí!… espera sin ilusionarte recuerda tus antiguas ilusiones ¿Qué paso con ellas? Fueron rotas por la realidad así que mantente calmada y responde adecuadamente.

-s-si so-y y-yo-joder seguramente estoy colocando una cara rara, como odio esa parte de mí, si no fuera porque mi hermano me advirtió acerca de eso todavía seguiría inconsciente de mis expresiones.

-…-se quedó callado seguramente ya debe andar pensando que soy rara-¿oye escuchaste lo que hable con la Sensei?

-s-si puede e-escuchar al-go-todavía no me calmo, ¡joder! ¿Podrías no hacerme caso en respetar mi personalidad "el" albina de porquería?

-tu… ¿quisieras unirte al club que quiero formar?-ok eso no me lo esperaba pero me calmo totalmente.

-m-me lo pensare, nos vemos Hikigaya-kun –creo que es buen momento de salir de esa situación, ya no me importa lo que le iba a decir a la profe simplemente me iré al salón y pensare bien en lo que acaba de pasar, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que yo soy a la que le encargaron volverse amiga? O tal vez simplemente está buscando integrantes para su club de voluntarios, "voluntario"… nunca he pensado en ayudar a alguien más, tal vez porque no me importan realmente los demás, bueno ellos nunca me han ayuda… alto hay alguien que siempre me ayuda y ella me ha dicho que me considera su amiga, pero según la profe ella no cuenta porque va en 3ro, ¿pero que gana ella con ayudarme? Creo que una vez pensé en eso y creí que ella iba tras mío, tal vez sea cierto nadie ayuda a alguien si no es por algo ¿o solo es lo que pienso yo?... creo que no es tan mala idea el ayudar a otros y como ese chico dijo "quiero ayudar porque a mí me ayudaron" no es una mala motivación, creo que por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer ¡seré voluntaria!… ¿Cuándo llegue a mi casa? Eso ya no importa, le contare a mi hermanito lo que he decidido ya que no tiene práctica hoy.

-¡Hey Ototo! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-dije entrando a la habitación de mi hermano y recibiendo un almohadazo en respuesta.

-¿Qué te he dicho de entrar a mi habitación?-parece que tiene el mismo humor que yo esta mañana.

-¡ouch! eso dolió, ¿Ototo acaso te ocurrió algo malo hoy?-bueno decidí preocuparme por los demás, no sería malo empezar por mi hermano.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tu nunca te interesas por los asuntos de los demás si no es para tu propio benéfico, ¿acaso quieres pedirme algo?-¡Áhu! eso dolió más que el almohadazo de recién, ¿eso es lo que piensa mi hermanito de mí? Joder me volvieron las ganas de acabar con todo y rendirme- ¡¿HA?! Espera no llores, perdón no quería decir eso.

-no descuida, *sollozo* creo que lo tengo ganado, realmente nunca me preocupe por nadie aparte de mí, pero… no creí que tu… pensaras eso de mí, si así piensas es porque debe ser verdad, después de todo eres la persona más cercana a mí, a Yuu-chan y a Kii-chan les miento para hacerles creer que tengo una vida privilegiada, pero realmente… tengo miedo de quedar sola *sollozo* y ahora que me he dado cuenta que he estado viviendo para mí y no he ayudado a nadie si no hay una recompensa de por medio me hace sentir como basura, perdón Ototo no te molestare-joder ser sincera duele, pero creo que me lo gane, te maldigo maldito "Sam" ojala saquen un ova de Oreimo donde se prometa que Kyouske se va a quedar con Ayase o kuroneko y despiertes y todo haya sido un sueño, o incluso que Lord Freeman actualice un capítulo de sus Fic y sea como uno de los tuyos una maldita disculpa, ¿dolería verdad?. Bueno seguiría insultándolo pero alguien me está abrazando, desde el año pasado que no sentía un abraso tan cálido.

-Nee-san, ¿eres idiota? Es obvio que pienso eso de ti, pero somos hermanos es casi natural llevarnos mal, perdón por decirte algo tan cruel recién después de todo no pensé en la ves que te quedaste a cuidarme cuando estuve enfermo, resulta que hoy tuve que rechazar a alguien y me empezaron a molestar mis compañeros de equipo con cosas como "poco hombre" o "¿acaso bateas para el otro lado?", los ignore pero aun así me molesta el hecho de que poco confiables son mis "amigos"- veo que tener amigos tampoco es la gran cosa, ¿o solo lo dice para hacerme sentir bien?

-¿pero te interesa alguien? si es así o no, diles que no te conformas con las sobras, además ponte a pensar que hay tantas chicas lindas en el mundo, incluso yo he sentido ganas de darle un agarrón a Yuu-chan a veces.

-¿Nee-san acaso eres lesbiana?- O.O ¡¿He?!

-¿qué demonios preguntas?-aunque pensándolo bien creo que no estoy segura de mis preferencias-… tal vez, realmente nunca me enamorado de alguien en 3D, pero igual me gustan los chicos.

-¿entonces eres Bi?, jajaja dios si mama supiera de lo que estamos hablando seguro que nos castiga… gracias por el consejo Nee-san, realmente no estoy interesado en enamorarme tengo suficiente con el club, no necesito eso en este momento, otra cosa ¿Por qué de repente tanta preocupación?

-es que he decidido que ya que soy una solitaria impopular me volveré una voluntaria y ayudare a los demás.

-y aquí vamos con otra de tus ideas, pero debo admitir que no es tan alocada como otras, pero hay un problema, ¿Cómo te acercaras a los demás para ofrecerles tu ayuda?

-no necesitare acercarme ellos vendrán, me uniré a un nuevo club, que ayuda a los demás.

-espero que te resulte esta Nee-san-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que mi hermanito me apoyo así, creo que se lo agradeceré comprándole ese juego de futbol que vio el otro día cuando me acompaño a comprar algunas cosas.

Realmente encuentro que este capítulo te quedo decente, aunque he leído cosas mejor escritas, además nunca serás como Lord Freeman pero igual buen trabajo Sam o mejor dicho ***** **** * ***** ¿para qué censuras tu nombre? ¿Privacidad? Entonces escribe las cosas para ti y no las publiques aquí al igual que tu editora, jajaja que patético eres maldito pervertido de closet.

FIN CAPITULO 3 (PARTE 2 PARTE DE 2)

He leído varios capítulos del manga de watamote, aparte de verme el anime y debo decir que me pareció deprimente y duro, pues yo paso por una situación similar al protagonista de la película Koe No Katachi pues sufro fobia social y ver las situaciones por las que pasa Tomoko me dan mucho dolor y vergüenza (soy una persona muy empática y sentimental) en cierto sentido veo que será más interesante poner a Tomoko a romper la 4ta pared en diferentes partes para alivianar el Fic, a no ser que a ustedes quieran verla sufrir, además hable el tema más polémico de watamote la sexualidad de Tomoko, pues pude ver en varias partes del manga que ella no sabe exactamente que es así que en este Fic será bi, para así hacer algún arco argumental interesante más adelante, y los que esperaban TomoTomo no habrá en este Fic ni una diminuta parte de ello, aparte de eso quiero aclarar que respetare la forma de expresarse de Tomoko como "perra" o otros insultos (yo no ocupo garabatos así que olvídenlos)

Y pasando a los saludos aquí vamos:

Lord Freeman; sigo pidiendo en cada estrella fugaz que veo que vuelva y nos vuele la cabeza con sus Fic, casi al nivel que espero Half life 3.

TheAvenged; espero que te guste pues esto es solo el comienzo: D

Próximo capítulo; "mi situación de amistad no es como esperaba"

Me despido nuevamente. 切にお願い申し上げます


	4. capitulo 4

Personajes y universo de;

Nico Tanigawa y Wataru Watari

CAPITULO 4

"mi situación de amistad no es como esperaba"

Pov Hachiman;

No quiero echarme flores pero deduje casi de inmediato quien era a quien tenía que ayudar, esa chica de baja estatura y unos Esmeralda llenos de ojeras me recordó a un amigo que iba en secundaria, era esa clase de chico que se esforzaba por hablar con otros chicos y chicas pero no importa que hiciera siempre se arrepentía de hacerlo y como resultado de su ineficacia para socializar terminaba siendo etiquetado como un bicho raro o un germen, ¿Cómo es que me di cuenta de que a ella le pasa lo mismo? Pues por algo que se llama lenguaje corporal, yo… digo mi amigo hacia esos mismos movimientos cuando intentaba hablar con el sexo opuesto. Al menos ese asunto de encontrar quien es el solitario está solucionado, pero tengo otro gran problema y es que… ¡no compre lo necesario para mi cena de hoy! Recién es mi primera semana viviendo solo y ya se me olvida lo básico y yo que pensaba que sería el mejor dueño de casa de la historia japonesa (soy modesto, seguro el cliché de los coreanos también aplica aquí), pues ni modo tendré que conformarme con la comida chatarra que Sensei me regalo, ella sí que sabe de vicios.

No paso más de 2 minutos desde que puse el agua a hervir cuando mi celular empieza a sonar, y realmente no me dan ganas de verlo pues sé que ese sonido es el que le puse al grupo de chat que crearon mis compañeros de Sobu, pero les prometí a todos que al menos hablare una vez a la semana. Y así comenzó a leer las actualizaciones de estado de los integrantes del grupo "animo ojo-pescado" (a quien carajo se le ocurrió esa bromita)

"Totsu-Totsu" ha entrado al chat, "Yukinon" se ha cambiado el nombre a "Yukinoshita" y ha entrado al chat, "yui (OwO)" ha entrado al chat, "El señor de las oscuridades oscuras" ha entrado al chat, Yukinoshita ha corrido a "EL señor de las oscuridades oscuras" del chat bajo es cargo de "Redundante", "YhimeY" ha entrado al chat, "Fushoshi´s al poder" a cambiado su nombre a "La albina del BL" y ha entrado al chat, "Saki" ha entrado al chat, "Shizuka -Chan" ha cambiado su nombre a "Senshi" y ha entrado al chat, "Oreimo" ha entrado al chat, "Yukinoshita" pide votación para echarte del chat por "Siscon", votación cancelada por "yui (OwO)", "Megu*Megu" ha entrado al chat, "hayaT0" ha entrado al chat,"yui (OwO)" a agregado al grupo a "El señor de las oscuridades oscuras" y a "Tsu-Rumi", "El señor de las oscuridades oscuras" ha cambiado su nombre por "eternamente arrepentido"

-¿qué demonios con tantas estupideces?- pensó en vos alta Hachiman. Y se puso a escribir. (Nickname de Hachiman: Oso)

Oso-Hey, ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

Totsu-Totsu- Hachiman, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Has podido hablar con tus nuevos compañeros?

Oso- pues sí, me acorralaron en la hora de almuerzo, pero ya estoy intentando llevarme bien con ellos, aunque seguro luego de que se cansen del chico nuevo volveré a mis hábitos de solitario.

Yukinoshita-¿al menos has intentado cumplir con la orden que te di?

yui (OwO)-Yukinon, recuerda que es su primera semana, además seguramente tendrá que ser un club extra oficial, pues tal vez le falten miembros.

YhimeY-siempre me pregunte como podían ser un club ustedes solo teniendo 3 miembros, pensé que solo podía subsistir uno si eran 5 o más.

Senshi-eso tiene una explicación muy simple, yo era la supervisora del club, ¿simple, verdad?

Tsu-Rumi-oigan, ¿Qué hago en este grupo?

hayaT0-ha! Tú debes ser la niña del campamento de verano, disculpa nuestra amiga Yuigahama te ha agregado, somos los Sempai´s de la preparatoria Sobu.

Oso-Hey! Hayama estas asustándola con tanta amabilidad, pareces uno de los típicos regala dulces de la esquina hablando así.

Yukinoshita-concuerdo contigo, pero viene de la persona que se veía como un criminal en potencia.

Saki-concuerdo.

Oreimo-no puedo negarlo Onii-chan.

Senshi-esos ojos sin vida ya lo alertaban.

YhimeY-es la primera cosa en la que concuerdo con Yukinoshita-san

Oso-oigan es malo para mí que digan esas cosas, vivo en un departamento y no me hace bien pensar en cosas crueles como esas mientras tenga la ventana abierta.

Megu*Megu-jajaja bueno olvidemos ese tema, y acláranos si pudiste o no crear el club de voluntarios alla.

Oso-pues… si, pero debo ayudar a alguien que se parece mucho a mi cuando iba en secundaria o me atrevería decir primaria.

Eternamente arrepentido-¿quieres decir que es otro portador de la maldición que nosotros 2 portamos?, que alma tan desamparada.

Oso-bueno es lo más entendible que has dicho, y debo decir que si ella parece que lo que por el internet se le llama Mojo, y me preocupa.

La albina del BL-pobre muchacha es terrible tener ese término, he conocido a varias chicas en convenciones de BL que son así y soy amiga de varias, de las cuales la mayoría tienen depresión o instintos autodestructivos.

yui (OwO)-Mojo?

La albina del BL-es la clase de chica que "no tiene contacto con el sexo opuesto" "nunca se han confesado a alguien" y bueno es obvia la 3ra.

Totsu-Totsu-suena muy triste, ¿crees que puedas ayudarla Hachiman?

Oso- ya veré, además que si lo logro me aceptaran el club de voluntarios.

Yukinoshita-pues mantennos informados.

yui (OwO)-por cierto Hikki a donde van a ir los de segundo ¿de viaje escolar? Nosotros iremos a Kioto.

Oso-ahora que lo mencionas no he preguntado, mañana enviare un mensaje, oigan me encantaría seguir hablando pero mis entrañas no soportan que las deje sin nutrientes.

Senshi-creo saber que estas preparando, no comas mucho de ello, solo te los di por emergencia.

Oso-ya ya, bien adiós hablamos después.

De allí cerré mi móvil y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, luego vería los mensajes que empezaron a llegar, calenté mi ramen instantáneo y tome un poco de té helado que tenía en el refrigerador. De allí me puse a jugar algunos juegos en mi nueva torre (PC) desde hace mucho tiempo que no revisaba mis juegos en mi cuenta de Steam, tal vez desde que deje de hacer Cosplay y ver anime todos los días, últimamente únicamente jugaba con mi PSP al Moster Hunter, pero ya que ahora tengo la oportunidad de Rejugarme mis juegos favoritos no iba a perder la oportunidad. Luego de 2 horas en (imagínense un RpgMMO cualquiera para no discriminar en gustos) ya estoy listo para pegarle una repasada a mi querida cama, me costó un poco quedarme dormido pues tener muchas cosas en la cabeza no ayuda, cosas como:

Porque mi hermanita se puso el nombre de un anime tan polémico, ¿quieres ver como matan a tu Onii-chan o qué?, porque Tsurumi Rumi tenia contacto con Yuigahama, porque Totsuka es más lindo que cualquier chica que conozca a pesar de ser un hombre (espera eso siempre está en mi mente), y más cosas por el estilo.

-creo que no hacía falta una despedida tan "emotiva" si después de todo igual los puedo contactar por chat-es lo que dije antes de quedarme dormido, a la mañana siguiente me fije que varias veces Kuroki-san se estuvo dando vuelta para observarme, seguramente quiere hablar conmigo. Luego de que las clases de la mañana terminaran y dieran paso al almuerzo le dirigí la palabra mientras ella se preparaba para salir de la sala con su almuerzo en mano.

-buenas Kuroki-san, con respecto a lo de ayer te gustaría ir a algún lugar luego de clases para hablar acerca de ello-sé que con los solitarios hay que ser directo, pues Sensei tuvo que obligarme a conllevar con Yukinoshita, mejor dicho me llevo a rastras al club.

-h-he ssi m-e parece bbien-al parecer se está poniendo nerviosa, pues parece que no tuve el tacto necesario, pues varios de nuestros compañeros empezaron a ver hacia donde estábamos nosotros y a hablar con respecto a ello, tras eso ella salió dejándome disfrutar mi almuerzo mientras pensaba:

Ha~ se me olvida lo rápidos que son los rumores en esparcirse en las preparatorias, ya tendré tiempo para aclarar eso o mejor dicho simplemente ignorarlo para que muera en el silencio de mis acciones, durante la clase varias miradas fueron dirigidas a mí y a Kuroki-san, no los culpo yo siempre me dedicaba a ver a los demás a escondidas cuando estaba en Sobu, pero al menos yo no lo hacía con intención de repartir rumores a diestra y siniestra. Tras concluir las clases me encontré con Kuroki a la salida pero al parecer no venía sola pues iba acompañada de un joven que… ¿QUÉ? ¿Acaso ese chico tiene el mismo color de pelo y ojos que yo? Además tiene un flequillo muy parecido al mío, sin mencionar que sus ojos parecen estar con la misma falta de emociones que los míos.

-mucho gusto en conocerlo Sempai, me llamo Tomoki Kuroki, gracias por preocuparse por mi molesta hermana-debí adivinarlo, las ojeras de los 2 se parecen.

-Hey! prometiste acompañarme sin rezongar Ototo-tiene una manera muy cariñosa de llamarlo a pesar de que le llamara molesta… dios en este momento extraño a Komachi.

-es un gusto conocerte Kuroki-kun, bueno aquí esta bien para conversar acerca del asunto para el que te llame, bueno es con respecto al club y al asunto que intuyo escuchaste ayer-pero antes-quisiera preguntar ¿si estas nerviosa?, pues traer a tu hermano es una prueba de ello.

-b-bueno es verdad h-he estado un tanto nerviosa, pero extrañamente he podido compartir más palabras contigo que con cualquier otro compañero de clase.

-es verdad ella recurre a mí para hablar, es un dolor en el trasero abecés por ello quisiera que esto de que encontrara a otro muñeco de practica me parece bien-oye, oye esas palabras filosas y esa personalidad casi me hace recordar la ves que alguien me grabo hablando y luego me lo enseño, no sentí ni un remordimiento de ello así que en este momento estoy orgulloso de su personalidad lo salvaran de varias situaciones.

-por lo que oigo debes tener fobia social, bueno no hay nada de malo en tenerle miedo a las personas lo que es malo es tenerle miedo a cosas que no existen, por ello ¿has pensado en la proposición que te hice ayer?

-b-bueno si y he decidido aceptar, ayudar a otros es lo único que no he intentado y además a mí también me han ayudado otras personas y casi nunca se los agradezco adecuadamente, además me gustaría tener como mi Ototo dijo alguien con quien hablar fluidamente.

-entonces decidido, lo único que nos queda es ir a donde la Sensei y seremos un club y nos darán un salón en el cual trabajar-veo que ambos somos unos solitarios pero, ella yo la ayudare a que no lo sea para siempre, además espero que nos hagamos amigos.

-ha, se me olvidaba, si mi hermana se empieza a pensar en ideas raras por favor trata de detenerla antes de que se haga daño o se lo haga a otros, que sé que es capaz de ello.

-He?-bueno tal vez deba mantener un poco la distancia no vaya a ser que la advertencia del más joven de los Kuroki sea verdad.

-¡NO DIGAS ESO DE TU HERMANA!

FIN CAPITULO 4

Ya puedo oír las flechas viniendo hasta mí por poner conversación por chat en un Fic (Yumiko Miura era YhimeY), pero dejando eso de lado me he dado cuenta que es más fácil escribir de un universo ya creado que de un AU (para los que no se enteren de nada estoy escribiendo un AU) y bueno esperando a que me ayude mi editora o que la inspiración me llegue para ello lamento decir que "un misterio artístico" esta momentáneamente pausada (perdón) pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga la idea de lo que le depara al AU si no es que ese capítulo me da problemas simplemente, concluyendo esta sección no habrá saludos pues no hay reseñas y no tengo a quien saludar ni responder, espero que comenten me encanta leerlas pues me ayudan con el asunto de la inspiración diaria, gracias por leer este Fic (que al parecer siento que lo estoy haciendo mal)

今後ともご指導、ご鞭撻を賜りますよう、よろしくお願い申し上げます。


	5. capitulo 5

Personajes y universo de;

Nico Tanigawa y Wataru Watari

CAPITULO 5

"Ya que no me siento tan solitaria me animare"

POV Tomoko.

1 semana ha pasado desde que empezamos con el club, y debo decir que es bastante cómodo el espacio que nos dieron y como sabrán yo no me siento cómoda en varias situaciones que me han pasado en mi corta vida. Pero por fin puedo decir que estoy cómoda en un lugar que no sea mi habitación con mis distracciones, Hikigaya es increíblemente callado lo que provoca silencios que al parecer yo únicamente encuentro un poco incomodos pero no duran mucho pues comenzamos a conversar acerca de temas al azar y hoy no es la excepción, nos quedamos luego de clase para ver algunos afiches que los profesores nos pidieron ordenar, no me molesta ayudar o eso me gustaría decir pues los únicos que vienen a pedirnos ayuda son los maestros, ordenando de mala gana ambos pues él no se veía que muy contento con el asunto por lo cual el empezó las conversaciones que siempre tenemos.

-*suspiro* ¿no te parece que siempre es así?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-me refiero al mal uso que le dan a la gente cuando se ponen de voluntarios, creo que si me hubieran dado a escoger si quería unirme a un club así lo hubiera rechazado-lo que decía no tenía sentido pues el formo este club.

-es irónico que venga eso de tu parte-le respondí mientras paraba de organizar la 2da fila de afiches para empezar otra.

-me refiero a mi antigua preparatoria, allí literalmente me llevaron a rastras a ese club y rechazarlo no parecía una opción viable-se veía frustrado al decir esto, ciertamente me ha contado poco acerca de que le paso en la preparatoria Sobu- y no únicamente me refiero a el club en sí, me refiero a que la mayoría de la gente espera lo mejor de otras personas y espera que lo hagan de buena gana y si es gratis mejor para ellos, al tener tal poder de mandar sobre los demás se aprovechan de él y sobrexplotan a los demás.

-a creo que te comprendo en eso…- realmente a veces no entiendo algunas cosas de las que dice, parece ser que él es de los que tuvo una mala experiencia cuando fue niño y perdió la fe en la humanidad, no puedo decir que yo no pero disfrute mi infancia incluso era muy cercana a Tomoki cosa que perdí con el tiempo , o creí perder pues él se ha estado preocupando por mi últimamente (aunque sé que no fue el tiempo si no yo)-… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-mientras no sean cosas como las que me advirtió tu hermano está bien- maldita sea estoy por tener un amigo y viene mi hermano y le cuenta mis delirios.

-no, no es eso ¿Qué ocurrió en tu antigua preparatoria? Quiero decir más específicamente ¿Cómo aceptaste unirte a ese club? y ¿cómo acabaste aquí?

-ambas tienen casi la misma respuesta, fue por mi propia decisión, aparte de que fuera por obligación me uní a el club porque había alguien que me interesaba conocer más, incluso podría decir que es la persona de la que quería ser amigó, pero ella lo dejaba en claro varias veces que eso era imposible, y como si se tratara de una maldición ella , yo y alguien más estábamos relacionados en la razón de que fuera un solitario, pero luego de ello yo seguí siendo el mismo y durante un problema utilice mi propia reputación para ayudar a alguien que no se lo merecía, y como es de esperarse de la sociedad al diferente lo aplastan si va contra la corriente, de echo a mí no me importaba en lo absoluto pero mis padres ya habían soportado de que fuera acosado en primaria así que para evitar que siguiera pasándome lo mismo, y esa es en esencia mi historia hasta el momento.

-parece una trama muy buena, ¿me la podrías contar a detalle luego?- sinceramente esta es un muy buen resumen ya me imagino el desarrollo de la misma.

-gracias por tu "entusiasmo"- creo que metí la pata - me haces recordar a un… ¿amigo? No diría compañero que era bastante excéntrico en momentos inoportunos.

-perdón

-bueno ya te conté mas o menos lo mío, ¿podrías decirme que hay de ti?

-te lo aseguro, no quieres oírla y yo no quiero contarla.

-¿Por qué no?

-pues digamos que es muy vergonzosa y… bueno muy vergonzosa, yo no soy el tipo de chica que llamarías "normal" además admito que tengo algunos errores que no quiero recordar siquiera, de echo al recordarlos me dan ganas de suicidarme sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-ok olvidemos tus experiencias, ¿Qué me dices de tus compañías?

-bueno eso sí creo que podría… tú ya conoces a mi hermano, el durante un tiempo fue la única persona a la que le pedía que me ayudara a conversar y le mostraba mis ideas que a él le asquearon más de una vez, lo he llevado a que el me golpee más de una vez y lo exaspero. Aparte de Tomoki tengo una amiga de secundaria llamada Yuu Naruse, ella y yo nos juntábamos en secundaria ya que ambas éramos Otakus, nos hemos llevado bien todo este tiempo pero me he tenido que contener en su presencia pues ella se desarrolló increíblemente bien y tiene un cuerpo digno de una dio…

-creo que te estas desviando del tema principal- tiene razón no me percate que empecé a babear.

-bueno igual esta mi prima Ki ella me admiraba por las mentiras que le contaba pero por un descuido ella descubrió mis mentiras y tuve que mostrarle lo que realmente era, ella me perdono aunque sospecho que ya perdí su respeto pero siento aun su cariño, aunque a ella al igual que a Tomoko la he hecho pasar momentos complicados. Luego está la estúpida de lentes de la cual tengo que decir que está enamorada de mi hermano y es una pervertida de closet, parte de ella está la presidenta del consejo estudiantil quien ha dicho que me considera su amiga, en la cual… bueno la encuentro muy linda conmigo, ella me ha intentado animar en varias ocasiones, aparte de ella la compañera que se sienta alado mío me ha hablado varias veces intentando crear un ambiente que se rompe con facilidad gracias a mi actitud. No comprendo por qué a pesar de intentar dialogar fallo rotundamente.

-por lo que he podido escuchar, no tienes mucha confianza en ti misma, seguramente hay una razón validad para ello, pero no te forzare a socializar con los demás a la fuerza además ¿el estar hablando normalmente conmigo no es un logro?

-pero es porque te pareces a mi hermano.

-y por qué no intentas cada vez que hables con alguien imaginarte que tiene la cara de tu hermano o la mía, tal vez te ayude- mira que no había pensado en eso.

-puede que tengas un punto válido- hubiéramos seguido hablando pero entro un alumno a la sala del club, yo rápidamente me tape la cara con un afiche, no entiendo por qué lo hice, tal vez para empezar a imaginar el rostro de mi hermano mientras tanto.

-en que la puedo ayudar presidenta- ¡HE! Ella está aquí, tal vez solo venga por los afiches.

-de echo tengo un solicitud que hacer, quiero volverme más cercana a una persona que sufre de fobia social.

-¿estamos hablando de Tomoko Kuroki?-Hikigaya tu pregunta es demasiado directa, aparte ella como no se da cuenta que estoy yo aquí tapada con un afiche que no cubre mi cabello.

-s-si ella, me he dado cuenta que no tiene amigos y le cuesta socializar en palabras de Ogino-sensei, quiero ser su amiga, quiero conocerla mejor.

-entiendo, es de echo la primera solicitud de un alumno que recibimos ¿no es cierto…- Hikigaya agarra el afiche que tapaba mi cara y me lo quita de las manos-…Kuroki-san?

Mi rostro no sé cómo se encontraba, tal ves estaba mostrando un gesto desagradable o retorcido, me tapaba la cara con las manos por esta razón pues sentía que este mismo ardía como si de un caldero se tratase. "por favor escritor dime que terminaras esto en que ella sale de la sala para que pueda relajarme… ¿que terminara aquí el capítulo para que hace puedas concentrarte en avanzar en otro Fic? Pero si serás hijo pu…

CONTUINUARA

* * *

Si quedo tan corto es porque quería que terminara con el chiste de que Tomoko "puede hablar con el escritor" pero quiero dejar en claro que el principal tema de este Fic va ser conversar temas, espero que me aporten con ideas de temas que estos 2 puedan dialogar entre si y dar sus opiniones, el club funciona como base para estos debates aunque si tienen alguna idea de que alguien pida ayuda vendría bien, aparte de eso creo que este Fic podría fácilmente contar con 20 o 25 capítulos, pues planeo un clímax que nadie se esperaría, asi que si lees esto necesito ideas de temas de los cuales hablar y dar opinión o me quedare sin inspiración como paso en un misterio artístico.

saludos a;

NUAJava. gracias por este pequeño enpujoncito. B3

Sin más que decir me despido.

今後ともご指導、ご鞭撻を賜りますよう、よろしくお願い申し上げます。


End file.
